


Ask me, I won't say no, how could I?

by Fantony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantony/pseuds/Fantony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, this is not a fanfiction but pictures. I collect action figures and I'm a huge fan of slash, so here's some Stony for fun :-)<br/>The title comes from a song by The Smiths. (Ask me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask me, I won't say no, how could I?

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, these figures are made by Hot Toys.

 


End file.
